rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
God
God is one of the seven Primordial Being to mark the beginning of existence. He is the Primordial Being of Light can the creator of all of existence. He is the father of all angels and former ruler of Heaven. He is currently living on Earth as the owner of a bookshop and writer of the comic series "Rose of God". The entire adventure of this story series of Alexandra Sunday and everyone else. He is mainly the whole reason why Alexandra was allowed to exist as he deemed her birth by allowing Samael and Lilith to have a final child together, so that he can witness what Alexandra grows up to be and what she does with her power. Biography From the nothingness, God and his siblings were once a singular being known as The God, The All-Powerful, All-Knowing, and All-Present. When The God created the natural Order, he separated himself into seven entities. God and his siblings came into existence at the same time. He was the embodiment of all light in existence. He was referred to as The Light but decided to take the name as God, to remind his siblings of what they once were before being separated. He got along with his siblings, especially his sister life and his brother of his polar opposite, Erebos. God was the first to create something and his siblings except for Erebos took interest. Erebos destroyed his first creation, but God manage to save the first entity he created known as Genesis and preserved him. God overlooked this and continued to live peacefully with his siblings. Eventually Life, who later would be known as Goddess, the two fell in live and spent more time together and loved the interest in creating, so they both created all of creation. God created the Great Old Ones after his wife created her creation, the Protogenoi. he intended the Old Ones as beings who would help safeguard his creation, however Erebos despised creation and corrupted and twisted the Old One's pure and beautiful forms into repulsive and terrifying cosmic monsters. God created the Higher Angels and had the Archangels join them to lock the Old Ones in a realm known as Purgatory, their prison, which would later be reform into the afterlife for all deceased monster souls. God and Goddess threaten Erebos to back off. While God engaging Erebos would leave him and his brother to fight without any form of aid from their siblings, Goddess and the following Death, Chronos, and Mabota pushed Erebos back and Erebos retreated for awhile. God and his wife safely and at peace continued to work, along with their other siblings. God later created many planets and then a home realm for his children, himself, and his wife, Heaven. The two created their on half portion of younger angel population. Rise of the Fallen God under the human name Nelson Newman, owner of a book store in a rural town. Currently he is working on a comic book known as "Rose of God" that illustrates his granddaughter's adventures. As he is working, Alexandra steps in and is greeted by him. God is fully aware as to who she is and acts like a normal book owner. He is well-aware of her current situation but does not say anything to reveal his identity. The two sit down and have tea. Alexandra talks about what she is going through and he helps give her advice on how to get past it. Alexandra is touched by his words and thanks him for his free time. As she leaves, he smiles and says he made the right call. Offspring Physical Children * Jesus Christ (Shard): By splitting a portion of his hand and fusing it with another from his wife, Jesus was born. Jesus Christ is the shard of God and Goddess, inheriting their concept attribute of light. Jesus had separated himself into three entities, Himself as a human that humanity know him as and was given birth by Mary with a few powers he retained (The Son), an angel named Elohim (The Spirit), and the majority of his true Shard powers (The Father), hidden away in a safe unknown location. * Yaldabaoth (Demiurge): Yaldabaoth is the Chief of Archons and the Primordial-Mortal hybrid son of God. He inherits his father concept attribute of light. Yaldabaoth was the first Demiurge child and was the first to create the Archons, Servants of the Demiurges. Spiritual Children * Angels/Great Old Ones/Guardians/Mortals: God created half of angel population, along with his wife, Goddess. Precisely, he created the Archangels and Higher Angels himself. God created the Great Old Ones, entities older than angels except for Archangels. He created the Guardians of Heaven and Hell Gates and finally mortal beings. Powers and Abilities As one of the first beings in existence, God hold an immense amount of astronomical power to outmatch every entity in existence except his siblings. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first seven beings in existence, God holds an immense amount of astronomic power to outmatch any entity in existence with only his siblings equaling him. God was responsible for creating the omniverse, a space of existence that houses many multiverse and within those multiverses are universes that contain way beyond billions of individuals. No being can reach his level of power and kill him, its in impossible. Many entities grow nervous in the presence of God as they are terrified of incurring his wrath. He can easily negate the powers of entities below his power. ** Creation: God was solely responsible in creating the omniverse, multiverse, universes by himself. His siblings did create certain dimensions and realms, also planets in the galaxy. He created half of angel population, along with his wife. He created mortal beings of Earth, the Earth itself, Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. ** Destruction: Truth be told, God never actually erases at all, nor does he wishes to use it as his sentiment for his creation is for too great, but he is capable of doing so. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence and has existed throughout the period of time, God's knowledge of existence is far superior than those that live in creation as he knows all entities, locations, objects, weaponry, magic spells/rituals, the birth and death of lifeforms, and even memorized all language and the knows the memories of every individual, even their secrets. God can hear more than a billion of prayers at every second during 24/7 across the omniverse. ** Omnifarious: God can alter his physical form into anything in existence such as beings, objects, and even take on the form of locations. His shape-shifting is unlimited. *** Shape-Shifting: God had altered his form into that of an elderly man in his fifties and pose as a book store owner. He can revert back into his original form of the one he took during his time as Ruler of Heaven or reveal his true visage, a mass of white light. ** Omnilingualism: God can speak every known language to exist in existence and is unlimited. He ca naturally understand, read, communicate with any language or person. * Biokinesis: God can alter or convert any individual into a whole entire different species by a simple touch or thought. It was this power that he allowed Samael and Lilith to bear a child as he undid Samael's castration and Lilith's infertile. * Healing/Purification: God can heal any individual of any physical harm or aliments and disease in existence. He can undo the damage done by Primordial Level Weaponry just fine. With only a flick of his finger, he instantly heals a person in seconds. God can cleanse any entity that is corrupted and return them back into their purified form. God was unable to undo the corruption on the Great Old Ones and Archdemons due of Erebos having his old on them. God cannot purify something that will just end up being corrupted again. * Immortality: God was born from the beginning of existence and is way older than creation, making him way older than a billion of years. God can never die, age, or wither as he and his siblings will continue to life even way longer than the end of times and existence in the new creation. * Nigh-Invulnerability: As a Primordial Being, no weapon in creation can harm or kill him except for Primordial Level Weaponry used by Primordial Species Level Entities as they can moderately harm him. Personal weapons of the Primordial Beings can destroy his physical form and it would take him time to regrow his physical body again. * Primordial Blast: God can focus and use a white bright sphere of energy and severely or kill anything below a Primordial Being. Against his siblings it would wound them. Multiple blast can knock out a Primordial Being if caught off-guard. * Primordial Smiting: God can easily smite a person, similar in the fashion as angels can just by making a hand gesture, thought, or verbally. For Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities or Primordial Species Level Entities, it would require approximately 1 minute and only one minute to fully smite them. When a person is smote, their eyes and mouth are engulfed in a bright white light, carried by the sound of a high pitch noise. If he simply focuses, if he were to smite an entity that possesses an individual, he can smite the entity that's possessing and leave the person used as a vessel unharmed. * Resurrection: God can resurrect countless of deceased beings, however he does not do this at all as he proclaims resurrecting humans or mortal beings come with grave consequences and it never ends well. He can resurrect beings such as angels since they cannot bring any consequences. * Super Strength: God is physically stronger than any entity in creation except for his siblings. * Supernatural Concealment: Since the day God left Heaven, no angel or entity has been able to track him down as looks as if he vanished without a trace. For years, he has lived on Earth and many individuals that can perceive the supernatural cannot identify him as a Primordial Being as he would appear human to them. Not even Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities can tell if he's God or track him. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Beings of Darkness: Entities that use dark-based powers or that are entities of darkness can harm God, however this can work both ways as his light powers can harm darkness. * Natural Order: The Natural Order is a law to keep the balance of existence in check. One of the laws of the Natural Order is that Primordial beings are to abide its rules such as Primordial Beings of polar opposites, for example light and darkness, life and death, and time and space cannot have the aid of other Primordial Beings, except the aid of mid tier nigh-omnipotence or below. Primordial Beings cannot intervene with creation of the individuals that inhabit it as doing so will cause severe consequences. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Arch-Cambion/Nephilim, Nephalem, Shard, Demiurge, and beings who reach the Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence can moderately harm God but cannot do anything more than that. * Weapons of the Primordial Beings: The personal weapons of the Primordial Beings can destroy their physical forms and it would take time for them to reform. Destroying * The Darkness/Mandatory Existence: Due of God being the opposite of his polar opposite brother, Erebos. If Erebos were to ever cease to exist, then so would God as he followed not too far behind. Everything that God has ever created such as objects, locations, and beings, they will all cease to exist as well with their creator. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Primordial Beings Category:Allies Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness Category:Sacrilegious Wars Category:Alive Category:Rulers Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters